My Best Friend
by Mrs-EmmettCullen2015
Summary: Emmett and I met in kindergarten. It was the first day and we were sitting next to eachother. Some girl started to annoy us and we both walked to the playground. We talked about how spiderman was so much better than batman and that we both had goldfish. His was Tim and mine was Mike. We were instant best friends...But then I had to leave. I promised to return... AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Hello, so this is my first story! Please read and review!**

**3**

_**Edward's POV**_

My life was so uncomplicated. I was twelve when I moved from my hometown of Chicago to small little Forks Washington. Back in Chicago I'd had a best friend named Emmett McCarty. He was two months older than me. I was born on June twentieth and he was born on April first. Of course he was born on April fool's day. He was always the most childish of us all.

Emmett and I met in kindergarten. It was the first day and we were sitting next to eachother. Some girl started to annoy us and we both walked to the playground. We talked about how spiderman was so much better than batman and that we both had goldfish. His was Tim and mine was Mike. We were instant best friends.

When I had to move, we said a very hard goodbye. Both of us cried and we even hugged. I promised I'd be back. No matter what I'd come back to see him. I didn't break that promise.

I'm twenty four now. College just ended and I'm traveling to Chicago. Only I'm not alone. I have the best part of my life with me.

I met her junior year of college. She and her family had just moved to Forks, her father was offered position cheif of medicine in the hospital. She had a brother and a sister. They were a year older and she was the baby of the family. She had long mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes and cute bow lips. Her skin was a flawless pale which was funny because they moved from Pheonix, Arizona.

I Edward Masen, fell in love with Isabella Cullen the first moment I saw her. She literally fell into my life. She lived right next door to me and she was on a ladder. I guess I scared her because she jumped and lost her footing. I caught her easily, she couldn't weigh more than 110 pounds. She blushed and thanked me. I stuttered like a fool, and I too blushed.

Two months later I got the balls to finally ask her out. She said yes and we continued dating...I told her I was in love with her three months after our fist date. At six months, we slept together for the first time. It was both our first time.

Senior year was about to start when Bella showed up on my doorstep crying. I took her up to my room and begged her to tell me what was wrong. She handed me the little black and white photo. At first I had no idea what it was. Then I remembered how my parents had a picture like this in a scrap book. The only difference was that...The little image in the picture was a little more developed. Right smack in the middle of this picture was a little blob in the shape of a Jelly Bean. Bella sat crying on the bed and I took a deep breath.

" I love Jelly beans.", is all I said. She didn't understand me. So I smiled at her." Our baby...It looks like a jelly bean.", I kissed her lightly on the lips.

" Y-you don't hate me? You aren't mad at all?", she asks. I shake my head before she can even get the first question out.

" I'll admit, I'm scared as shit. I have no idea how to be a dad. Mine works a lot, so I didn't have a really good role I could never be mad. We made this baby together. We're going to raise this baby together. I wasn't going to do this today but I've had this for a long time. I've just been waiting for the perfect moment...Isabella Marie Cullen, I fell in love with you the moment your body landed in my arms. We're having a baby, it's the best gift you could ever give me. So, let's make us a proper family. Will you do the extrordinary honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Masen?", I took the ring from my pocket.

Needless to say, we were on a plane to Vegas two hours later. We were married in one of the normaler quicky wedding churches. Our parents were so pissed. But we promised to have another ceremony after the baby was born.

That leads us to today. Bella and our baby have just landed in Chicago. I'd already looked up Emmett's address, and booked a hotel for us. Let's just hope Em remembers me and my promise...

**3**

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Review and Favorite and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~!~**

_**Edward's POV**_

We had the car seat installed in the rental car,a full tank of gas, and some snacks. We would be in the car for two hours and with a baby...It'll seem like longer. I just hope our little one stays alseep. We out in a classical music cd, it soothes and keeps the baby asleep.

Two hours later we pulled up to a two story house. It was a light green. Bella pulled the baby out of the carseat and we headed up to the door. I took a deep breath before hesitantly knocking. I heard the running of little feet. The door opened to reveal a small child. A boy. He had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was an exact carbon copy of Emmett at age five.

" Collin! What did I tell you about opening doors? You're mother would have my ass if she found out about this.", a booming voice chuckled slightly. I looked away from the small child and at his father. Emmett. " Edward? Edward Masen?", his mouth dropped in shock.

" Um, yeah. It's me Em.", I smiled. He rushed forward and man hugged me.

" It's good to see you Ed.", He patted me on the back before picking up the small boy. " This is my son. Collin Seth McCarty. My son and daughter are with my wife. Collin here is a triplet.", he said proudly.

" You never did do anything half assed.", I joked. He laughed then caught sight of Bella.

" Who's this?", he nodded towards her.

" This is my wife. Bella Cullen and the newest little addition. Carlie Renee Masen.", I took my daughter into my arms.

" Wow...Daughters are awesome. Leah is a tomboy but she's still a daddy's girl.", He chuckled.

" What are your wife and other kids names?", we were now sitting in the living room.

" Um Rosalie Hale is my wife.", he murmered. I laughed loudly causing my daughter to wake up and whimper.

" Rosalie Hale? The girl we both despised in elementary school? Wow, who would've see that coming.", I laughed quieter this time.

" Yeah yeah laugh it up. Anyway we've got our second son is Brady Samuel McCarty and our daughter is Leah Claire McCarty. Now we're trying for baby numero cuatro. We both want another little girl. You know to even 'em up. Two boys two girls."

" How old are the triplets?", I ask.

" Six...They're pretty small for their age. They were born six weeks premature. It's horrible, especially when your only eighteen. I got Rose pregnant at the end of senior year. The doc told us we were having the trips and we freaked out .Went to vegas and got married. Rosie's parents don't speak to her anymore, mom and dad are as helpful as ever. Right now we're in the midst of moving. This place is getting a bit small for a family of five hopefully six soon.", Em shrugged.

" Bella and I went to Vegas. We did the exact same as you only it happened a little over seven months ago. Bella was four weeks pregnant. We went to vegas got married. Now little Carlie's a month old.", I smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead. It was so suprising how much she looked like Bella. Bella's lips, Bella's nose, Bella's hair, Bella's eye shape. The only thing she got from me was those bright green eyes.

The door opened and closed, three sets of feet walked into the house.

" Em? Who's car is out- Edward Masen...", Rosalie said as she rounded the corner and saw me. I smiled sheepishly and held Carlie tighter in my arms.

**!#!**

**Soooo...WDYT? Review, Follow and Favorite PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
